Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses
by HealingPasts
Summary: Sequel to An Endless Dream. Cyrus is a typical 15 year old... young, strong but he lacks courage. When murders begin to shape at the once peaceful mansion, he finds himself trapped in the mansion. As the former smash bros are being killed... he also fi
1. Shocking discovery

**Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses**

Summary- Sequel to An Endless Dream. Cyrus is a typical 15 year old... young, strong but he lacks courage. When murders begin to shape at the once peaceful mansion, he finds himself trapped in the mansion. As the former smash bros are being killed... he finds himself in mortal danger. Will he find the light that is held deep inside of him or will he be another victim of the murders?

**Chapter one**

**Several hours earlier**

The calm winds blew over the fields that were surrounding the peaceful mansion. With its brick walls and newly painted front porch it stood... undisturbed, as a young boy was taking a walk. His black eyes glanced up at the peaceful looking mansion. His tanned face had a grin that seemed to make the world shine. He walked toward the mansion, knowing that his idol, Roy would be there waiting to teach him some more about swords. He was Cyrus, an abnormal teen that had a horrible past and just got through them. He was abandoned, he stole many things from people but never seemed bothered that he was always watched. His hand reached for the door and looked down to see that there was white paint on his black sneakers. He giggled slightly.

"Stupid, Pikachu. Always trying to find a way to get me mad. Nothing can bring my spirits down!"

Cyrus continued to open the door... there laid a body, of a too familiar face. It was Young Link. His ocean blue eyes looking up at the ceiling and his blonde hair covering his pale face that was motionless. Cyrus knelt on one knee and shook him.

"Hey Young Link. Wake up. Young Link? Come on if this is a joke it's not funny!"

Young Link's eyes blinked and he frowned. He got up and wipped the powder that was on his face.

"Aw man! I though I would fool you."

"I guess you'll never fool me Young Link," replied Cyrus as he got up to his feet. Young Link took Cyrus' hands and he led him up to Roy's room where an unsuspected surprise laid hidden.

"Roy! Cyrus is here!"

The room sat in complete silence as the door creaked open. It was as though the world had stop turning, there was no sound, no reply, no anything. Young Link walked in happy and was marching forward when he glanced back at Cyrus to see him shaking his head and his eyes suddenly when dull. Young Link stopped moving and asked, "What's wrong?"

"R-Roy! I-i-is he suppose t-to b-b-be dead!"

Young Link looked in the direction of the young teen's glance and above them was Roy's motionless body.

"I... I don't believe it! It must be one of Fox's illusions."

"It isn't. Only Falco and Fox can make illusions of themselves, not of anyone else."

Young Link's eyes stared wide eyed at the strangled body that was Roy. Roy's blue eyes stared straight ahead of himself, his auburn hair was messed up as usual. Cyrus felt an emotion he hadn't felt in almost 5 years. It was sadness creeping up to his eyes and making start crying out loud.

"ROY! ROY! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE DEAD! I... I don't want you to go. Please come back..."

"It's okay Cyrus."

"How? My only friend besides you is dead and everyone is going to think we did this," explained Cyrus as his face went pale and his black eyes were shining with sorrow. Young Link just stared at the floor and ran off, obviously to get help.

"Why did you have to go?"

Cyrus looked at his surroundings to see that there was a stool right below Roy. He walked up to it and thought to himself.

_"Well I'm the same size as Roy so let's see if it was suicide."_

Cyrus stepped on the stool to reveal that he was meerly inches away from Roy's feet. He stepped off and he sat against a wall. Young Link soon arrived with help.

"It wasn't... suicide."

Young Link turned his attention to the boy who was shivering. He was curious.

"What?"

"Someone murdered Roy... in his sleep," whispered Cyrus as the tears fell from his dark eyes that were now staring at the stool. Young Link sat besides him in hope to make him feel better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**First off I know that everyone must be disappointed that Roy is dead but you'll see what happens. Cyrus is Roy's apprentice, he's an orphan and his father was a fighter but he died in combat. So... Roy's dead and Cyrus is destroyed... mentally. So, please read & review. I'm desperate. Sorry Roy fans... you'll see what happens to Cyrus when he has a dream.**


	2. Time for the Funeral

**Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses**

Summary- Sequel to An Endless Dream. Cyrus is a typical 15 year old... young, strong but he lacks courage. When murders begin to shape at the once peaceful mansion, he finds himself trapped in the mansion. As the former smash bros are being killed... he finds himself in mortal danger. Will he find the light that is held deep inside of him or will he be another victim of the murders?

**Chapter two**

The young teen that was Cyrus was sitting in a police office, after being found at the scene. His dark eyes finally stopped shedding tears. A skinny police officer stepped into the integregation room, along with a man who had eyes of ice. They were glaced with whiteness as she glared at Cyrus.

"Okay then. Cyrus is it?"

"Yes madam."

"What were you going to the mansion for?"

"I was going to the mansion so I could be trained by Roy. I'm an apprentice. I was going up the stairs after stepping in wet paint and I realized from how the room was put, it was definatly not suicide," explained Cyrus as the skinny officer, sergeant Taylor, threw a file full of pictures.

"Did I ask for your opinion on whether it was a suicide or not? I didn't think so. A stool was placed underneath Roy and it had paint on it. Can you explain why that is?"

"I wanted to try something and I needed my shoes on! They were wet with paint! You have no reason to hold me here."

"We'll find out that you did it."

"Bye officer, bye sergeant!"

Cyrus slammed the door as he walked out of the police station to be met by reporters. Cyrus struggled against the reporters as he kept on tripping.

_"Well apparently my day isn't going well. First Roy dies, then after that I become a suspect, and finally I'm surrounded by reporters. Oh duh me," _thought Cyrus as he drew out his sword. "EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!"

The reporters screamed for mercy and they ran off. Cyrus grinned and quickly ran toward the mansion. At the backyard of the mansion was a coffin and inside of it was Roy's motionless body. Everyone was gathered around it, whether it was to pray or it was to talk, everyone was crying. Cyrus tried to hold back the tears but had little success. Young Link was wearing his black tunic and looked like he was very depressed. Everyone was to be truthful. No one shed a smile during the funeral, Cyrus just sat on the wet grass from the night before. Marth, Link, and Young Link walked over to the teen.

"Cyrus... sorry about your lost."

"No... I should be the one appologizing. Roy was your friend and I should've been able to stop it from happening," sadly replied Cyrus who he startled everyone by. Link placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cyrus this wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for something that happened. So what are you going to do now? Wait... who will be your new trainer?"

"I... have no idea. I'll just cancel every match I have, I want to be alone if you guys don't mind."

Link, Marth and Young Link nodded in agreement as they walked away in their black uniforms. Cyrus just stared at the floor until the priest came and wanted someone to say something about Roy.

"Would anyone like to say something about Roy?"

"I would sir," said Cyrus as his hand went in the air. The priest motioned him to step up and begin speaking. Cyrus cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Well first off I would like to say how sorry to all of you I am. I never would've expected something like this to happen. But that's besides the point. There were many people who knew who Roy was. Little knew him as a teen like myself, many knew him as a swordsman, but few knew him as a true friend. He was the greatest friend anyone could ever wish for. His heart was made of pure gold because he never put himself above his friends. I raise my head up and pray to the gods that Roy made it alright. Roy... thank you for being everyone's best friend. I'll never forget you."

By the time Cyrus was done speaking everyone was crying, even the priest. Cyrus held the rose to throw in the air. He touched the coffin softly and whispered, "You'll always be my friend Roy... 'till the end of time."

He threw the rose on the coffin and walked solemly toward the mansion where he would be living in Roy's room, for now until the tournament was through.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay that was a really stupid ending but still, I thought it wasn't. Anyway please read & review. **


	3. Do you really believe in me?

**Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses**

Summary- Sequel to An Endless Dream. Cyrus is a typical 15 year old... young, strong but he lacks courage. When murders begin to shape at the once peaceful mansion, he finds himself trapped in the mansion. As the former smash bros are being killed... he finds himself in mortal danger. Will he find the light that is held deep inside of him or will he be another victim of the murders?

**Chapter three**

Cyrus quickly got dressed as the rain began to fall from the dark clouds. Cyrus just sighed and went up to Roy's room... now he would own this room, but he didn't want to change anything. He peered out the window, he just thought to himself.

_"Whenever someone dies why must it rain? Nevermind about that though. I have to think. Who could the murderer be? Well it has to be someone tall like, Ganondork! Of course. He might have an alabi though. Darn it! All well, time to get some sleep and hopefully get some answers."_

Cyrus closed his eyes and began to drift into a deep slumber. But out of the shadows of the room was a ghostly figure. The figure approached Cyrus and laid a hand on him. Cyrus immediately opened his eyes and sat up to see the figure's smile. The hair on his back began to raise. Was he dreaming?

"Cyrus... help me..."

Cyrus didn't say anything, afraid of if this was actually a human soul. Cyrus pulled the blanket over his head only for it to be pulled off.

"Okay you win. Who are you and what do you want?"

"Hello? Cyrus are you okay?" asked Young Link as he knocked on the door. Cyrus peered at the door and looked at the figure... it was gone.

"Come in."

Young Link looked at Cyrus with his blue eyes staring at him. The young Hylian sat on his bed and grabbed his ocarina. The teen looked confusingly at it.

"What's that?"

"An ocarina. A gift from the Royal Family."

"You mean from Hyrule? You miss your home don't you?"

Silence filled the room, Young Link nodded and began to play a melody on it. Cyrus felt himself getting sleepier and sleepier and soon... he was asleep.

**1 hour later**

"Cyrus... WAKE UP!"

"Just a few more minutes dad," mumbled Cyrus as he moved and hit his head on something. He got up and saw that it was a knife. Cyrus' heart was the only thing that he could hear as he saw blood on the knife. He looked up and saw that it was raining still, there was someone besides him.

"No... Samus."

"Cyrus! What did you do?" shouted Marth who was shaking Cyrus. Cyrus didn't respond. Marth got irritated by this and slapped Cyrus' face.

"I... I can't remember. All I remember is-"

"I don't care! You did this! I know you did!"

"Marth! I swear I didn't do it! Can't you just listen to me?"

"Why should I listen to someone like you? You have been lying through your teeth the whole time you were here! You killed Roy! You killed your best friend!" screamed Marth as Link and Young Link ran up and held Marth back. It wasn't good enough because Marth broke free of their grasp and started to punch Cyrus' face over and over again.

"If you won't tell me the truth then maybe this will!"

Marth reached for the knife and was about to stab him in the chest when Cyrus blocked it with his own hand. The knife pierced his skin as the blade went through it. Cyrus shrieked in pain as the blade was pulled out. Link finally came to senses and knocked out Marth with the side of the Master Sword. Cyrus was now holding his hand.

"I-it's okay Cyrus. You're safe."

Cyrus remained silent. Still staring at Marth who held the bloody knife in his hand. Young Link took the scene deep into thought.

"I'll get help mini me. You stay here with Cyrus."

The older Hylian ran for the hospital and Cyrus got up onto his feet. Young Link walked in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not going anywhere with that wound!"

"Oh yeah. Try and stop me! Marth tried killing me for no reason, Roy died and now I can't feel anything on my hand!" cried Cyrus as he looked at his hand to see Young Link holding it, tightly.

"Yeah I know that. Look you're not the only one who was attacked."

Young Link moved his blonde hair to reveal a long cut going across his forehead. Cyrus continued to walk away.

"Look, Young Link. I don't belong here. Everyone hates me, no one even believes me so why should I even stay here! You don't even believe me!"

"What? I do believe you!"

"Then why aren't you helping me?" asked Cyrus as he glared at Young Link. He pushed him aside and ran off into the darkness that was the midnight sky. Young Link looked down at his feet in defeat and he waved.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This came out pathetically. Anyway, so Cyrus is ticked off and he ran away. What happens now? Keep on reading & reviewing!**


	4. Reason for seeing things

**Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses**

Summary- Sequel to An Endless Dream. Cyrus is a typical 15 year old... young, strong but he lacks courage. When murders begin to shape at the once peaceful mansion, he finds himself trapped in the mansion. As the former smash bros are being killed... he finds himself in mortal danger. Will he find the light that is held deep inside of him or will he be another victim of the murders?

**Chapter four**

The dark sky began to make the stars dance as the wind was playing its melody. Cyrus' black spikey hair blew with the gentle breeze that calmed him down. What was he thinking? He had just gotten over a funeral, someone attacked him and he was more afraid of people than he had ever been. He hated the world, he hated people, but he mostly hated himself for being a hopeless coward. No one gave him a chance to explain, no one ever seemed to notice him, as though he was just a shadow that was alway falling behind, destined to never catch up. He sat by an oak tree and stared at his hand that had been stabbed.

"Why me? I want Roy alive but no one believes me when I say that I didn't kill Roy! WHY ME?"

Cyrus buried his head into his hands and began to cry. His eyes never had shed so many tears in his life before. To him this was all a curse that would never go away. Then all of a sudden a chill entered the area. His hair began to stand up again and he just sighed.

"Not again."

"Cyrus... help m-"

"I know what you want! You want me to help you right?"

"Yes," replied the ghost as he began to circle around Cyrus as though planning if it should kill him now or later. Cyrus by now was so scared that he was afraid of moving.

"S-so... w-what do y-you want?"

"Do you... know who I... am?"

Cyrus shook his head, the ghost just sighed and began to shape a form... a form of someone dear to Cyrus, it was Roy.

"ROY! B-but t-t-that's not possible!"

The figure had turned into Roy and every detail was perfect. They hair style, the clothes, everything... this made Cyrus more curious.

"Someone murdered me but... I don't know who!"

"That's _real _helpful Roy. Wait, how am I seeing you if you're dead?"

"You have a talent... it only happens when someone dear has died. You're a medium. You can speak to the dead. So, yeah you can speak to me," explained Roy who was messing up his hair. Cyrus just quivered slightly at the reason for being able to see him. He stood up and he looked at his hand.

"Roy... Marth attacked me, because he thought it was me. How do I prove to everyone that I'm not the murderer?"

"That'll be kind of hard. You have a hasty past, that includes killing cats and nearly killing your uncle."

"I just wish that for once that everyone... would forget about my past. I'm not like that anymore."

Roy's figure then vanished as dawn was creeping forth and shining oranges and yellows to the quiet forest. Cyrus looked at the beautiful sunrise, it was so beautiful that Cyrus remembered something that he forgot about long ago.

"I-I know who to go to. Thank you Roy. I'll talk to you later."

Cyrus got up and ignored the pain that was in his hand and he kept moving forward, toward the mansion, in high hopes to finding the one person that would believe him...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow 4 chapters in one day. Cool but exhausting. Please read & review, for all those who wants to know what happens to Roy and Cyrus.**


	5. I never got a second chance

**Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses**

Summary- Sequel to An Endless Dream. Cyrus is a typical 15 year old... young, strong but he lacks courage. When murders begin to shape at the once peaceful mansion, he finds himself trapped in the mansion. As the former smash bros are being killed... he finds himself in mortal danger. Will he find the light that is held deep inside of him or will he be another victim of the murders?

**Chapter five**

Cyrus ran as fast as he could to the mansion. He stopped in front of the door and he looked at his hand. It burned as though it was on fire.

"Oh yeah I have to get through Marth. I'm gonna forgive him and forget the whole thing."

His tan hand opened the door to be faced with nearly every smash bro. They looked as though he did one of the highest sins.

"You did this... didn't you?"

"What are you guys talking about! I was away from the mansion! I didn't do anything."

"He's in denial," whispered the girl wearing a pink parka, it was Nana. Her brother, Popo nodded in agreement. Cyrus let out a loud groan.

"I'm NOT in denial! Who got killed this time? Who got killed or put in a coma? Who said that I did it! I'm an innocent person! I never killed anyone in my life!"

"What about your dad?"

"He was abusive! If I didn't then he would've killed me!"

"Yeah right! That's what you always say! You've never even thought about what would come out of it!" shotued Young Link who was holding his sword. Cyrus stared at him. He stepped forward.

"Look... I know I have a hasty past but can you all just accept me and forgive me?"

"We'll never forgive you! Even if you were the most ungrateful person on earth!"

Cyrus looked at the floor and sighed. His black eyes were filled with tears again. He does a lot of crying doesn't he?

"If you guys won't accept me then I'll leave. First I need to tell you guys something. You won't believe me though."

"Just spit it out already!"

"I'm a medium! I saw Roy and he told me what to do!"

"It's a lie! Cyrus isn't a medium!" screamed Zelda as she was ready to use a spell. Cyrus clenched his hands into fists and showed everyone his hand that was still bleeding.

"YOU SEE THIS? MARTH DID IT AND HOW WOULD YOU GUYS ACT? YOU GUYS WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME! NO ONE EVER HAD FAITH IN ME! NO ONE EVER GAVE ME TIME TO EXPLAIN MY REASONS FOR EVERYTHING! Why... why won't you guys just give me a second chance, or even let me explain myself? Oh yeah that's right! No one will believe me. I've been alone for most of my life, no one cared, no one bothered with me, except Roy of course. If you guys were me then you would be asking for friends but no one even tried to forget the past. No one... even wanted... to teach me. I was a theif... I was a friend... and now I'm your worse enemy. Am I the only boy who doesn't get a chance? Am I a person that's suppose to steal my faith from others who snatched it away? I've took the wrong road and said the wrong things. I admit, if Roy was here he probably wouldn't even forgive me but why can't you guys?" cried Cyrus as he ran out of the mansion. Many people were crying and some were staring at the floor.

"Wait! Cyrus!"

"No! You won't believe me! You won't give me a chance! I'm leaving and you'll never have to see my lying face again! Do you want that? Of course you do! Everyone hates my guts because I'm not courageous! No one even cares so why would you Young Link?"

"I do believe you! I truely do."

"If you do then do you trust me as a friend like Roy did?"

"If I was Roy then I would forgive you! I wouldn't be mad at you, I would always believe you but... I'm not Roy so why do you even care? You're not the only one that has been alone for most of his life. I've been alone, no one cared, no one even started to notice me until well, I gained friends. Happy!"

Cyrus shook his head and walked across a driveway, unaware that a car was coming right at him. A horn was blasting, Cyrus' eyes were wide with fear, and Young Link dashed toward Cyrus.

"Cyrus run!"

Cyrus was frozen in time... he was like a deer, frozen and praying for life. Young Link pushed Cyrus out of the way, as a result... Young Link was hit. Cyrus was pushed from the car and he quickly turned to see Young Link's body fly over the car and him hitting the cement. Cyrus ran toward his wounded friend.

"LINK! LINK! WAKE UP!" screamed Cyrus as Young Link's eyes were closed and his blonde hair was covered with blood. Cyrus feared to worse. "LINK PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"I believe... you're courageous," gasped Young Link as his blue eyes began to look lifeless. He was gone.

"It's too late! He... he died."

"NO! IT'S NEVER TOO LATE! LINK!"

"Cyrus! Leave him here. He's dead and you know it."

"No... Link, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! I'M SO SORRY LINK!" screamed Cyrus as he cried over the limp body that was being dragged away by Dr. Mario. Cyrus' eyes still set on the spot that his last friend was. "I'll kill whoever is killing everyone. I promise... even if it means it kills myself!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry, Link fans. Hey that theory that what happens to the younger self happens to the older self isn't in effect here. Which means that the older Link is alive. Cyrus is so mad now. Oh yeah and the meaning of the title will come to affect either next chapter or the chapter after that one. Later!**


	6. I'm Cursed but what happened to me?

**Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses**

Summary- Sequel to An Endless Dream. Cyrus is a typical 15 year old... young, strong but he lacks courage. When murders begin to shape at the once peaceful mansion, he finds himself trapped in the mansion. As the former smash bros are being killed... he finds himself in mortal danger. Will he find the light that is held deep inside of him or will he be another victim of the murders?

**Chapter six**

Cyrus spent the next few days outside... by the grave of his two friends, Young Link and Roy. Both swordsmen, both courageous, and they were gone. Cyrus wouldn't leave the side of his friends until he could get access to the mansion but that never happened to he slept at the grave site. His eyes were red due to the crying and his tan skin was now pale.

"I guess you're still thinking about us," said a voice who Cyrus instantly recognized... it was Roy and Young Link. Cyrus stood up and turned to see the ghostly figures of them. He nodded, he now rarely spoke. The swordsmen stared at him and nodded.

"I... I'm so sorry. I've should've stopped all of this."

"You were right though, Cyrus... we never believed you. No one did actually but we did. We should've said something earlier, we should've done something different."

"If you guys did that then someone else would die. I don't see who would want you guys dead though. Anything seem different about anyone?"

"Yeah... Ness and Mewtwo seemed kind of suspicious but none of them can drive. Anyway, we think we know who is next to die. Listen," whispered Roy as Cyrus heard foot steps. He turned around to see Fox, a loner that always was one of the many people to hate him. Fox's emerald eyes glared at Cyrus' pitch black eyes and waited for something to happen.

"Who were you talking to?"

"None of your business Fox. Can you just leave me alone?"

"No... I think I have a pattern about these murders. They're both swordsmen, and they had courage so the next one would probably be the older Link," said Fox as Cyrus turned to walk away. Cyrus then stopped dead in his tracks and saw that Fox's eyes were gleaming with tears.

"So I guess we should warn him then huh?"

"Are you trying to avoid us?"

"... Yes but because... look I just want to leave things as they are okay? Anyway you can warn him. I'm staying-"

"Want to stay in my dorm?"

"As I was saying I'm staying at your dorm," said Cyrus with a smile that he had never once used. His dazzling teeth showed as he smiled. His face lite up and Fox smiled as well and led him toward his room. It must've been at least an hour before Fox and Cyrus were at the mansion. Cyrus' eyes were finally dry and he was happy to know that someone was helping him somewhat. Fox opened the door to his dorm where two beds were and a sleeping bag. Cyrus ran over to the sleeping bag and sat down he was happy to see a blanket again.

"So I sleep here then right?"

"Yes. By the way there's someone who would like to speak with you," said Fox who looked at the door and whistled. Mewtwo and Ness came into the room. The curtains suddenly closed and Cyrus felt his mind escape into a quiet place inside his mind that he thought never existed. Mewtwo was on the opposite side of him and Ness was in front of him.

"I guess it's time to explain what is going on here. First off do you know what could've became of this world 6 years ago?"

"No... Ness I don't. What could've happened? Where are we anyway?"

"Less talk more listen okay? Anyway there would've been a war that would've killed nearly everyone. You're parents were one of the few that could have been a victim."

"So what you mean is that if the war happened then I would never have been born then?" asked Cyrus who was scratching his head. Ness nodded and Mewtwo continued the story.

"But it was the effort from Link, Marth and Roy that stopped the future from happening. Most of the smash bros defeated Giga Bowser, Crazy hand and Master hand and they were returned to the past. When your parents had you they were blessed but when dawn came they were cursed. That curse lives on in you. Be prepared for the worse news you'll ever hear... you're going to die, in a week if I'm correct with the star patterns."

Cyrus was shocked... he was going to die. He couldn't solve a murder in a week! Or even find a murderer for that fact. He shook his head and pushed Ness out of the way and ran to the endless darkness that didn't even seem to give away. He was lost and confused. He sat down and he begged for help and for him to find the courage he needed. An orb appeared in front of Cyrus and it was chanting. Cyrus was staring at the orb and all of a sudden lights shot out of the orb and they hit Cyrus in he chest. He looked at his clothes... they were different and his hair and even his eyes were all different.

"What?"

"Congratulations Cyrus. You've shed yourself of your past," whispered a voice that rang a bell in Cyrus' head.

"M-mom?"

"Yes. Listen, you're cursed but don't let that stop you. It didn't bring your father and I down. Just keep on having faith. You have a midnight gift but a dawn curse."

"Cyrus. Wake up."

Cyrus opened his eyes to see Fox, Mewtwo and Ness in front of him. The young teen looked at his clothes and saw that he was wearing silk, he grabbed a mirror and saw that his hair was auburn and his eyes were like sapphires, gleaming with brightness and happiness. Cyrus let the mirror fall to the carpet, unaware of what to make of this. He turned to the trio and saw that Fox was smiling and Mewtwo and Ness were teleporting.

"Fox... I look like Roy."

"That's his courage going through you. You have only a week to live but you have his courage to overcome your fear of death. Do you have any suspects?"

"Only one... one of the hands that were long ago defeated. I seem to sense a presence that is the power of the hands. They're back... and they're more powerful," calmly said Cyrus as he bared the thought of dying in a week. This time though, he didn't cry, he just merely looked emotionless at the door. "We should warn Link, Fox. Let's go."

Fox smile broke into a determined face. They ran toward the Hylian's dorm, running as though their lives depended on it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cyrus has shed himself of his past, he can sense things and he looks like Roy! SO COOL! Anyway please read & review if you want to see some fighting soon to come!**


	7. I'm in trouble now!

**Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses**

Summary- Sequel to An Endless Dream. Cyrus is a typical 15 year old... young, strong but he lacks courage. When murders begin to shape at the once peaceful mansion, he finds himself trapped in the mansion. As the former smash bros are being killed... he finds himself in mortal danger. Will he find the light that is held deep inside of him or will he be another victim of the murders?

**Chapter seven**

The duo, Fox and Cyrus stormed toward the Hylian's room. Cyrus didn't want to see another person die and see any more hearts get broken. He knew that Link loved Zelda as she did to Link but he was different. He had saved Hyrule more than once to bring peace for his lover. Fox slammed the door open to see Link in a corner obviously cold. Cyrus walked up to the fearful Hylian.

"Link? Are you okay?"

Link looked up to see Cyrus who looked like Roy. He gasped and got out his sword.

"That's not possible! Roy died!"

"Who said I was Roy? I'm Cyrus, I wielded Roy's courage to solve Roy and Young Link's murders. Can you help?"

"I... I can't," replied Link who was now staring out a window. Fox's emerald eyes looked out the window to see a full moon that was shining brightly, stars dancing to the melody of the wind. Cyrus stared at the moon and a memory struck him as though a brick had just hit him.

FlashBack

_"Cyrus! Come on! I have to show you something."_

_Cyrus looked out the window to see one of his closest friends, Taylor. He ran toward the large oak door and opened it and saw the young girl. Her bandana on and her ruby red eyes gleaming with excitement. _

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Nope! But look up there! It's the moon!" cheered Taylor as she jumped up and down. Cyrus looked confusingly at the bright moon. _

_"What about it?"_

_"Well you know that I have cancer and I'm don't have long to live but if I should leave this world, I'm going to the moon. Do you believe... in things like that?"_

_"Yeah. Sometimes it makes me thing that I can do anything. I promise if I leave this world too, I'll meet you in the milky way. Okay?"_

_Taylor smiled and embraced Cyrus in a lovable hug. He smiled and he looked at the moon, staring at its beauty._

End of FlashBack

Cyrus kept on looking at the moon. He didn't want to leave the world he was so used to even if his friend was up there. Link and Fox were staring at Cyrus by now and the young boy just sighed.

"Link... you don't have to help but can you keep your sword drawn just in case someone attacks. Trust me on this you need us to guard you. Fox came up with the pattern, and you're next. So... do you want to die or not?"

"No... I definately don't want to die!"

"Good. I'll stay in the room with you and Fox will guard outside. Okay Fox?"

"Y-yeah I guess that's okay. I mean what's the worse that can happen right?" asked Fox as he walked out the door and closed it shut, leaving the Hylian and the boy alone.

"So... what do we do until we get attacked?"

"To be truthful... I have absolutely no idea. I know... we'll just watch some TV."

"Yeah TV has all the answers right?"

"I'll try and find the remote. You just sit back and relax and I'll get it okay?"

Link nodded and leaned against the head boards to his bed. His green tunic seemed darker than ever. Cyrus bent over the bed looking for the remote, but it wasn't there.

"Link! Were is the remote?" asked Cyrus as he peered over his back and saw a shadowy figure with the Master Sword wielded in his hands. Link was in range of being strucked and Cyrus was afraid to move. The blade that banished evil was being lifted into the air and was about to fall on Link. Cyrus ran, full speed, toward the Hylian and moved him out of the way and the blade just missed.

"FOX! We're being attacked!"

"You mean the humanoid? He's knocked out. But we'll raise the stakes for your death, I'll kidnap you and you'll die trying to survive!"

The figure grabbed Cyrus' arms and he was teleported into a place that was dimly lit with candles. The figure appeared and said, "Surprise."

"I'm in trouble."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cyrus is bait and Link is the witness. What happens now? Even, I, the authoress don't know. Please read & review to see what happens to poor Cyrus.**


	8. This is embarrassing

**Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses**

Summary- Sequel to An Endless Dream. Cyrus is a typical 15 year old... young, strong but he lacks courage. When murders begin to shape at the once peaceful mansion, he finds himself trapped in the mansion. As the former smash bros are being killed... he finds himself in mortal danger. Will he find the light that is held deep inside of him or will he be another victim of the murders?

**Chapter eight**

Cyrus backed away from the figure as the teen began to panic. He had never enduranced a situation like this before and he had about a week to live and he didn't have enough evidence to confict someone. Cyrus' now auburn hair was covering his pale skin that was sweating with fear. He knew that he was going to die but this guy was preventing him from completing his goal.

"Okay so you kidnapped me, now what are you going to do?"

"Simple. Keep you here and murder more people."

"Wow you're a brilliant light aren't you? Okay so you'll murder more people, someone will be bound to figure out that it's you that is comitting the murders!"

"Now that you mention it, no they won't. They'll just think that this is a suicide. Now be a good boy and shut up," said the figure calmly as he teleported away. Cyrus crossed his arms and he sat in a corner.

_"This is just great. I can't get out unless I want to get killed, more people are going to get hurt or worse, and... I can't think of a third complaint! Why does this have to happen to me?"_

Cyrus kept on hitting his head on the brick wall until he felt one of the bricks move. His azure eyes looked and saw a weak point. He grinned widely and he began to kick the wall. A few minutes later he made a hole big enough to escape. He ran through it and he found himself, not outside but in a meadow. The grass rubbed against Cyrus' legs and looked around at the wild flowers that were growing freely. He smiled and he walked over to the flowers and something small caught his attention.

"Link?"

"You got it!" cheered Link who was the size of an ant. Cyrus lifted him up and placed him on his shoulder.

"How did you get to be so small?"

"Easy. Zelda made me become the size of an ant to help you get out of here safely."

"No need for that. Once I find my way out of this meadow then I'm out of here!"

"That girl isn't that dumb you know."

"Girl? How do you know it's a girl?" asked Cyrus as though he was asking the most challenging question to ask. Link made a weird face at him and sighed.

"Didn't you notice that the voice of the person was pretty high? When the voice is high that usually means that it's a girl."

Cyrus looked at the sky and began to blush. He looked at Link again and he smiled and said, "so whoever kidnapped me was a girl?"

"A girl your age to be exact. Anyways, let's go before I loose my mind."

Cyrus nodded in agreement and walked around the meadow.

"Um, Link... how do we get out of this meadow?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So Cyrus is united with Link and they're trapped in a meadow... weird. Sorry I haven't updated but my week is crowded. Anyway please read & review before I loose my mind completely!**


	9. Another victim

**Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses**

Summary- Sequel to An Endless Dream. Cyrus is a typical 15 year old... young, strong but he lacks courage. When murders begin to shape at the once peaceful mansion, he finds himself trapped in the mansion. As the former smash bros are being killed... he finds himself in mortal danger. Will he find the light that is held deep inside of him or will he be another victim of the murders?

**Chapter nine**

The wind blew across the meadow as Cyrus and Link were wandering aimlessly around. The auburn haired teen began to worry.

"Link... are we ever going to get out of here?" asked Cyrus with his eyes filling with fear. Link looked up from the teen's shoulder.

"To be truthful I have no idea. What do you think?"

"That we'll get out of here but not alive. Anyway, how did you get in here?"

"I just walked forward from the mansion and came across this meadow."

"So... who ever kidnapped me is a girl, and she lives nearby," said Cyrus in nearly a whisper. "This is so embarrassing. I'll never forget this."

Link jumped off Cyrus' shoulder and he started to grow back to his normal size. Link was much smaller, his ocean blue eyes were slightly bigger than usual and he didn't have the Master Sword with him. This only meant one thing... this was Young Link and not the older Link.

"Oops. I'm exposed!"

Cyrus' jaw dropped to the grassy fields and he began to run forward. Young Link chased after him. Suddenly Cyrus banged into a brick wall.

"Cyrus! Are you okay?"

"I think I'm delusional. Yeah that must be it. Young Link is dead... unless. Young Link what day is it?"

"Uh... Thursday? Why you ask?" questioned the young Hylian as he cocked his head slightly. Cyrus sighed.

"We'll never get out of here. I mean if you're dead and you came to save me that means that no one trusts me right?"

"No. They're planning to save you even as we speak."

Back at the Mansion

Link sat on his bed unable to think, his mind wandered around the room as he stared blankley at the black TV that sat just a few feet away from his bed. He had been in his room for ages, he didn't even come out for food. The thought of what had happened to Cyrus was too much to bare, so much that Link thought that he would never be able to face Cyrus again. A knock was heard on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Fox. Can I come in?"

"Yeah I guess."

Fox peeked in and saw Link laying on his bed with his hair messier than usual and the room reaked with an odor that he was afraid to guess what it was. He walked in and he handed Link an apple. Link's eyes wandered away from the green apple that was held in front of him.

"I'm leaving to find Cyrus... you wanna come?" asked Fox as he placed the apple on his nightstand. Link sighed.

"I want to but I can't face him. I mean I now know that he did what he did but he... he's so much like Roy. It scares me in an odd way."

There were moments of silence. It seemed that the only thing talking was the air that they were breathing. Fox sat on the bed.

"You know that Cyrus looks up to every swordsmen right?"

"I don't care. You go find him and I'll never come out of this room."

"Link... Young Link and Roy are gone, if Marth were to go away then you would be his new role model. If you don't learn to trust him, he may never grow up to be the man he wants to be. Don't you get it? He loves swords. It's all he's been around for all of his life. He learned from his father and he tried to kill Cyrus and he defended himself! He may have been considered a murderer when you met him but now he is the living and breathing spirit that lives inside of all of us."

Link was still leaned against his bed. He didn't show any signs of caring. Fox walked out of the room and left Link to think.

Fox walked down the hall and he began to sense a presence following him. He turned and saw nothing but pure darkness that seemed to come from the windows that glittered with the stars. He turned and began walking again, his mind sharper than ever. Suddenly he felt a jab in his back. He fell to the floor with a knife sticking out of him. He couldn't move, then he heard a girl giggling with glea. He looked up and saw a girl with silver hair and pitch black eyes.

"Thought you would save the day didn't you? Any last words?"

Fox knew what was coming and he just sighed and said the four words that he was going to say to Cyrus.

"Yes. Cyrus don't give up."

The knife went through Fox's head and all went dark. There were no more thoughts, no more memories of the faithful night.

**Fox is down and out. While Cyrus is still lost with Young Link's spirit. What now? Please read & review!**


	10. A Link to a ray of Light

**Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses**

Summary- Sequel to An Endless Dream. Cyrus is a typical 15 year old... young, strong but he lacks courage. When murders begin to shape at the once peaceful mansion, he finds himself trapped in the mansion. As the former smash bros are being killed... he finds himself in mortal danger. Will he find the light that is held deep inside of him or will he be another victim of the murders?

**Chapter ten**

The mansions halls were as quiet as the starry night that was outside. Fox was found dead and Falco now wouldn't come out of his room. Everyone seemed too depressed to rescue Cyrus from the doom that Young Link's spirit and himself were under going. Link's sapphire eyes watched as the moon was being replaced with the golden sun. He sighed and took out a photo album from under his bed. He took out one picture that made him think. It was a picture of Roy, Link, Marth and Cyrus all wearing tuxedos and playing in a hallway... it was from over 6 monthes ago.

"Why us?" he asked himself as he closed the album and opened the door. Every door was closed as though it was the first day of living in the mansion again, the oranges and yellows shined through the windows. Link walked down the same halls that Fox died in and he opened the door leading outside of the mansion. He felt for his Master Sword and he continued walking toward a house on a hill, he might as well try and find some clues about Cyrus' disappearance. Little did he know that he was being watched closely by a familiar face... He continued to walked toward the building only to reveal no one there. Just as he was turning to leave he heard a piercing scream that sounded like Cyrus. He dashed behind the house only to reveal an endless meadow.

"HELP!! I NEED HELP!!" screamed a young boy's voice. Link instantly identified it coming from Cyrus. He ran as fast as he could and saw Cyrus clutching his arm with a tight grip that seemed to not go away! Link knelt besides Cyrus and began asking questions.

"What happened? Why is your arm bleeding?"

"It's a really long story but a wolf attacked me! I can't find my way out of this place..."

"What do you mean? You just keep on going straight and you're out of here."

"No I mean I can't go! My exit is blocked by a black wall, I can't hope without being lost and I can't be lost without hope. I... I give up."

Link's eyes looked down on the teen who was walking toward the black wall. The Hero of Time couldn't believe it, Cyrus, the kid that never _ever _gave up was actually giving up. Suddenly a hand touched Link's shoulders, he turned and saw Zelda... but not the Zelda he knew now. Zelda was in a hot pink dress, her golden hair was wrapped up... just like when she was a kid.

"Come on Link!"

He looked at her and suddenly realized that a memory was playing in his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The cool summer breeze blew through the young Hylian's hair, his sapphire eyes were gazing around at the beautiful view. Zelda was by his side and she wanted to show him something important. They were running faster and faster as they came to their destination, Zelda while she was a kid was a pretty fast runner compared to him when he was seven years younger. Zelda then stopped and cheered... they reached Lake Hylia. _

_"Why are we here Zelda?" asked Link as he stared deeply into Zelda's eyes. She stood on her toes and kissed Link. His face then turned a bright pink._

_"I wanted to ask you a question... if something bad ever happened, would you be there for me?"_

_"Of course I would Zelda!"_

_"Also would you... like to be my boyfriend?"_

_"YES!!" he shouted as he lifted Zelda into the sky and embraced her into his warm arms. He then wished that moment would last forever._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Link watched as his memory began to run away from his sight and he heard a sniffle behind him. He shifted his gaze toward Cyrus who was crying into his small hands. His auburn hair was now turning slightly black, and his eyes were now glittering with tears of a future once so bright going to waste. Cyrus was sitting on the ground, his back against the black wall and he was crying toward the heavens. Link sat down and held him near.

"WHY ME!!??" screamed Cyrus as the tears kept on pouring from his eyes. Link's sapphire eyes stared at the young teen as though he was about to say something. Nothing came out though.

"What do you mean?"

"Life was perfect as it was!! Then a girl kidnaps me, I'm trapped and I'll never get out of here!!"

Cyrus was serious about this... his eyes stared at the soft grass that seemed to resemble the very life that they once lived. Link then found his voice.

"Things happen for a reason Cyrus, trust me."

"Why should I believe you, when you were against me?"

"Not that again Cyrus," whispered Link as he saw the teen's face become a face of a small child that got angry. "You don't even know where I stand now!"

"You'll never know what happened back with me and my dad!"

"Why don't you tell me then?"

"BECAUSE MY DAD WAS THE ONE THAT TRIED TO KILL ME!!" cried Cyrus as his eyes stared at Link. "You should know what it's like to be left out, everyone saying that you can't do it. I was that person until I was accepted here, only until Roy got murdered that you and everyone was against me!!"

Link hid his face in his sleeve, Cyrus was right. Link knew exactly how he felt, his life pretty much revolved around the fact that he was facing against the odds only to prove everyone wrong. He then got up and took out his Master Sword and began to hit the wall. Cyrus watched and then looked to the ground once more. Link wasn't going to give up and prove everyone right!

Cyrus may have given up but there was no way he was ever going to get his hope back. Link kept on jabbing the wall harder and harder as though it was the sand bag at the homerun contest. A bright light shined through a crack, the teen's gaze stared at the crack as though it was a ray of hope.

"Link..."

Link had stopped and leaned against the wall, he was tired already. Cyrus then began to kick and punch the black wall. He was being watched by the Hero of Time, the life he knew was as unbareable as the next guy in line but he now knew that if he was truely being a hero he wouldn't just give up at the most intense part of the story! He kicked the wall the last time and the wall cracked even more and it finally shattered. The pieces of the black wall glimmered as though it was glass.

He looked at the intense bright light and smiled... he did it. Link was besides him and he grinned as well.

"Let's go. We've got a murder to solve," said Cyrus as he wipped the tears out of his eyes and he and Link ran toward the mansion that seemed to be empty and quiet... too quiet.

**Looks like Link and Cyrus finally came to terms and escaped. O yea and in the next chapter something odd happens and the murderer is finally revealed! Please read & review!**


	11. The Murderer Revealed

**Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses**

**Chapter eleven**

The sun glared through the meadow as though the sun had never shinned before. Calmness surrounded the mansion as Link and Cyrus got closer and closer to it, every time Link glanced at Cyrus his hair was turning into black and his eyes were still gleaming with worry. Still curious as to what had happened in the meadow with the black wall, Link ignored his mind's cry for information and his legs screaming in agony.

"Cyrus! Do you know who… the murderer is?" asked Link as they reached the door to the mansion. Cyrus was gasping and he shook his head, he then grasped the door and realized that the mansion was quiet… a little too quiet.

"I don't know what has been happening but I believe that the murderer struck more than once here… right?"

Link nodded and a thought rang in his head.

"_What about Zelda? Is she still okay?"_

Cyrus opened the door to a terrifying sight, on the floor laid the rest of the smashers. Zelda was hanged, Marth was stabbed and everyone else looked like they were either scared to death or they were driven to insanity. Link ran toward Zelda, cut her body down and he ran his hand through her soft golden hair. Cyrus looked around and suddenly realized something… this was an illusion, and Link was falling for it!

"LINK THIS IS AN ILLUSION GET AWAY FROM ZELDA!!!"

"Huh?"

It was too late, for the robed murderer was behind Link with a knife in her hand. A smug grin was held on the woman's face and the knife was as black as the night sky. She raised the knife and… Link fell to the ground as blood flowed out of his body.

"I know you can see spirits Cyrus. Now tell me… where did you get it from? Your mother, no… perhaps your father?" said the shrill voice that seemed to echo. Cyrus could feel his legs wobble as though they were jello.

"WHO ARE YOU!!??"

"Should I really reveal my identity that easily? If you want to find out who I am then play my game…"

"What do you mean play your game?"

"Figure out whom I killed first out of the people in this room and I'll tell you my name."

It seemed too crazy to guess. Although they were all illusions everything seemed too real to guess who it was that was killed first. Cyrus pointed to Link, who was still bleeding but no sign of life was shown.

"You killed Link first. Everyone else in this room are illusions."

The smug grin turned into a devious smile, along with that she began laughing. She then grabbed her hood and revealed her face.

…Cyrus fell to the floor. The reality of it was too much to bear. In the robe was Taylor, his dead friend was back and she was evil.

"Surprise Cyrus! You didn't really think that I died did you?" asked Taylor as she grinned deviously.

"There was no way you could've survived from that cancer or even the accident that took you!"

Taylor raised her hand and Cyrus could feel himself floating a mere inches from the floor.

"_Was _is the key word. I did die but thanks to your gift finally revealed I came back to get my revenge!"

Cyrus was struggling for a rope was being wrapped around his neck. He then shouted at Taylor.

"What ever happened to going to the moon after you died?"

Her devious smile soon disappeared, leaving her brown eyes staring at Cyrus'. The rope dropped to the floor just like Cyrus did.

"You still remember that? I was a mere child when I said that."

"In my eyes I always thought you were a believer but this… this is unbelievable!"

"No… you don't get it do you. It is not me who seeks your gift, it is the ones who began the war but Roy, Marth and Link all defeated that future and shinned a bright future for you and your family. It was also not me doing the killings… it was-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!!!" yelled a voice that sounded like a volcano eruption but shook the mansion like an earthquake. Taylor's eyes looked around the room swiftly before seeing the two things that controlled her.

"No… not this. Not now."

Cyrus looked up to see two hands floating near the ceiling. He then understood what happened to Taylor before she died… she was killed by the hands and she was their eternal slave.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand both killed you?" asked Cyrus before seeing Taylor cry. She shook her head.

"I died in the accident but they promised that they would bring me back to life if I did their sins. I'm sorry."

Cyrus could feel his physical appearance of Roy disappearing now that he was emotionally scarred. His heart was now rapidly beating and now he knew that Taylor was under their control.

"Cyrus… leave the mansion! Now!"

Cyrus looked at Taylor's eyes glowing in a dark shade of black; he then knew that he had to get out of there. He looked at Link's body one last time before running away from the chaos that was about to be bestowed to the mansion.

He was back at the meadow and he looked back to see the mansion glowing black and then explode. He covered his eyes from the brightness of the explosion. He looked at the ruins to see the horrifying flames that were scorching the mansion as well as Link's body. He could see Link's spirit staring at him, but Link remained motionless and no emotions could be detected. Link then ran toward Cyrus only to hold out one thing… a photo album.

"Link…"

Link said nothing but a note was attached to the leather covered album. On the note it said:

_Cyrus,_

_We know you're innocent. Although everyone might've hated you, and no one believed in you before this happened… we trust you now. This album meant a lot to everyone and I want you to have it. Maybe something in this will tell you something that none of us had the courage to say._

_Link…_

Cyrus could feel the tears stream down his face and he opened it to see Link's hat inside of it. He wanted to say thank you to Link but he was no longer with him… he had moved on.


	12. The Trio of Girls

**Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses**

**Chapter twelve**

Cyrus kept on moving further and further away from the mansion with the photo album and Link's hat still near him. He now realized that Taylor was back, she was revived but to save the world… she killed herself. He didn't know what happened to the other smashers but he had an instinct that they were gone just like Link was. He was in the downtown streets of Gamecube, a city that was once said to be the greatest city of today but a new city took that title leaving this town nearly abandoned.

The pitch black sidewalks and the lilac colored buildings were filled with people but he never knew that he would be here again; this was where he had killed his father.

He was surrounded by grief, anger and most of all guilt. He was guilty of everything, or that is what he thought. He knew he was guilty of being alive, guilty of ever being a thief, and he was guilty of everyone that died. He looked around and saw his old house, glass of the windows was shattered and all over the sidewalks, the door was missing and the lilac color was gone. He entered his home and he sat on the dusty floor.

The photo album was made from leather and for a title it said, **Memories of the Past**, and the title was in black lettering. He opened it to where he saw Link's hat and saw a photo of Roy, Marth, and Link laughing, as though they were making fun of each other. Something about every one of them seemed different however, maybe it was the date of when it was taken or maybe the place it was taken. In the background a fountain could be clearly seen and an unknown figure was on the fountain; it was definitely a girl and only green eyes could be seen through the darkness.

"_Why would I want this to look at?" _Cyrus asked himself as he kept on staring at the picture._ "Who is that person though? Those eyes… I don't know who she is but I have a suspicion that I know her from somewhere."_

He carelessly threw the album aside and stared out of the broken window only to see the darkness of the night sky. He awaited for one thing… the moon, then he knew exactly where and what to do.

"I have to find a cemetery!!"

As he blurted it out he heard a crash of glass coming from the second story. He looked up the stairs that looked like they were stepped on by giants and waited for something else to be heard. Suddenly he heard a thump that was clearly heard, coming from the entrance. He ran and saw one of the least expecting things… it was Zelda, Samus, and Peach on the dusty floor and they were moaning.

"Peach? Zelda? Samus? I'm confused," he said as the trio of girls stood up and dusted themselves off.

"We made it alive! Cyrus?"

Moments of silence crept past the four people. Cyrus was now afraid… if Master Hand and Crazy Hand could control Taylor is it possible that the trio are mind controlled? He began to quiver for he had nothing to defend himself with.

"Cyrus! I'm so glad you're alive!" cheered Peach as she ran up to him and embraced him in a death hug.

"Good… to see… you're happy. Let… go can't… breathe."

Peach ended the embrace and began to blush.

"Hehehe… sorry. What are you doing here though?"

"This is my home. I want to solve these murders and kill the murderers behind this all before I die!"

Samus and Zelda just stared at the photo album and Peach saw what Cyrus was wearing.

"… One more question. Where did you get Link's hat?"

This question made Zelda begin to shake and Samus to sit. Cyrus gave a sigh before announcing what had happened while they were gone. After he was done, Zelda's sapphire eyes were flooded while Samus looked out the window, and Peach now stepped away from Cyrus and he felt as though they were going to kill him.

"Link… he's-"

"I'm sorry Zelda. I should've done something about it, and I'm going to avenge his death."

Zelda walked up to him and slapped him, leaving a red mark on his cheek. Zelda was shaking and Cyrus was shivering from the cool draft in the room.

"You don't get it do you? Link is gone forever! You may be able to see him but I will never see him, and now you're telling me he gave you one of the most important things to you? Give me Link's hat back and the photo album!" cried Zelda as she ripped Link's hat off of Cyrus' head and he got up and gave the photo album to Zelda.

Suddenly Cyrus began to feel dizzy and at that same exact moment he fell to the ground. Samus and Peach cautiously turned Cyrus so that way they could see his face and all they saw was sweat and Cyrus' blue eyes staring at them.

"Zelda, what did you do!?"

"Nothing!"

"Cyrus say something! Anything?"

Cyrus was now shivering fiercer than before.

"… Too many… spirits!" was all he could say as he then saw pictures of endless memories spinning across the room. The trio of girls were too terrified to speak because they could see the pictures of memories as well. Then they saw two hands appear in the room, their laughter echoed through the room.

"HAHAHAHA WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

"Great… what now, Peach?"

"Don't you see it's one of the memories?"

She was right the memory of the hands was sketchy but enough for Zelda to fall backwards, Samus to start quivering, and Peach to gasp. However the memories suddenly stopped as Cyrus stopped shivering. Cyrus' eyes were closed leaving the trio confused and afraid.

"What do we do now?" questioned Peach who was staring at Cyrus with a worried expression. Samus laid him down on the ground and thought. She took off her helmet, revealing her long blonde hair and looked around. She then heard a cry coming from up the stairs. She swiftly walked up the stairs with caution and began looking for a person but she only found a wolf.

The wolf was gray and black, but a weird design on its forehead made it look ten times cuter and cooler. Samus tiptoed towards it only to realize that the wolf looked like Link when he transformed in his new game.

"It… can't be. Link is that you?"

The pup looked up and wagged its small tail and its blue eyes stared at Samus as though she was a goddess.

"This is unbelievable! Peach, Zelda come quick!"

Samus then realized that neither of them had played Link's new game and she sighed with disbelief.

"Come on, I'll take you to them. They won't know who you are but I know who you are."

Samus picked up the wolf and brought it down the broken stairs and showed it to Zelda and Peach and waited for them to scream or even run away but neither of those things happened. Instead Zelda and Peach were admiring the adorable pup and they held it with ease.

"This little guy is so adorable! Where did you find him?"

"I found him up stairs. I have the perfect name for it too! Does everyone agree with the name Link?" asked Samus as she took the wolf out of Zelda's arm. Everyone nodded and suddenly the wolf jumped down and ran toward Cyrus and began licking him. Cyrus began to moan until finally he was awake; he stretched his arm out and began petting the wolf.

"Cyrus you're awake!"

"Yeah… I don't know what happened but this little wolf is cute. Can we keep him?"

Everyone in the trio had forgotten about the photo album and were too busy playing with the new addition to the small family that they didn't see the photo album floating and then disappearing.

What will happen now that there is a distraction in the mission?


	13. Close Call

**Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses**

**Chapter thirteen**

Cyrus was awake, which was a relief to the trio of girls that were watching him play with the wolf that was recently named Link. Samus was the only one who knew that the wolf was actually Link and that Cyrus knew it too. She kept on glancing outside; making sure that none of the Hands would find them in the small house that was their sanctuary. Peach and Zelda were looking around the house and Cyrus was as curious about the wolf as Samus was.

Everyone was doing their own things until the house began to shake; Samus looked outside to see the hands waiting. Samus placed her helmet back on and in an instant she began to charge up her blaster and waited for the Hands to attack. Peach, Zelda and Cyrus began to make their way to the back door which would lead to a portal to the Final Destination. Link the wolf however was behind Samus and it knew that there was danger.

"Samus, will you forget fighting and come on? The Hands are too powerful! They can control you if they wanted to, come on Samus!"

"Cyrus, I don't care if they kill me or even control my thoughts, right now you guys have to get out of here. I can hold them back but not for long so hurry up!"

Link the wolf ran toward the waiting group and he then made Cyrus open the door. Peach, Zelda and Link ran out toward the portal and Cyrus then knew that Samus was determined to keep him safe. He smiled and he followed the rest.

Samus was grinning now through her helmet and waited for the Hands to take the roof out or knock down the walls or something but nothing happened. She looked outside but didn't see the Hands anywhere; she stepped outside only to be attacked from behind. She swiftly turned however and blasted one of the Hands that were behind her, but the other one swatted her across the street, leaving Samus unable to move with her suit on.

The Hands gathered and were charging up power to destroy her… she had to think quickly. She knew that her amour would be too heavy for her to move at this point, and then an idea came into her mind.

"_If my suit won't let me move then I'll just take off the suit… have I gone insane?" _she thought as the Hands began to glow brighter and brighter. She then made up her mind and took out her blaster one last time and shot at the Hands making her suit break and shatter. She was now in a blue jumpsuit and she ran toward the portal. She realized that she was faster than when she was in the suit in the first place.

Still running through the mist of darkness, Samus didn't look back; she could feel the growing anxiety building within her as she made her escape. A powerful blast of ice and fire came from behind her and collided with the portal. Samus ran faster as the light of the portal was fading quickly and the fears of being a puppet to the Hands were too much to bear. She suddenly tripped and was defenseless now that the Hands began laughing maniacally; she then grabbed one weapon that would help her escape… her laser.

She shot Master Hand leaving it stunned and Crazy Hand to attend to the stunned Hand… Samus then darted toward the portal while she still had the chance, the portal was nearly gone and she then jumped in the air and made it through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyrus, Peach and Zelda all waited anxiously as they felt the tension between what was happening on the other side of the portal. The portal's light was getting dimmer and dimmer as a sudden thought was shared by all.

"I'm going back! I think Samus is in danger," said Cyrus, his voice quivered with each word.

"AAAHHHH!!!"

With the scream a splash was heard. Everyone directed their attention to the water where they saw teal eyes stare at them, it was Samus. Cyrus got out a sword and pointed it at Samus.

"Who are you?"

"Samus of Brinstar, you moron! Let me up or you die!" shouted Samus as she shivered. Cyrus shrugged and helped Samus out of the water.

"You know, without that suit you're not all that threatening."

"I can still kill you."

Cyrus then heard a scream of madness that made him look toward the portal to see that the Hands were no longer able to get to where they were. Link whimpered as the portal faded… leaving frightened faces.


	14. Weird

**Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses**

**Chapter fourteen**

The portal's light faded slowly; Cyrus and the trio were back together. Samus sorrowfully watched as the portal closed for she lost her suit in the pursuit.

"Well there goes that old thing."

Cyrus held Link in his arms as he looked cautiously around for any more enemies. Realizing that they were the only ones there, Cyrus sighed.

"Okay, we're at Great Bay, where exactly do we go now?" asked Zelda, as she transformed into her alter ego, Sheik. Everyone now stared at Samus and Cyrus, as they decided.

"Where do you think we should go?"

"I think we should go to the city of DS. They will never track us down now that my electronics went down with the portal."

"Isn't that risky though? Heading straight toward a town or city will make us vulnerable!"

Samus faced Sheik and Peach and asked, "All in favor of heading toward the city of DS?"

Everyone raised their hands and Samus rubbed it in by doing her victory pose in front of Cyrus. He groaned in frustration and shouted, "All right! We'll go to the city of DS."

The trio cheered, and Cyrus could've sworn that he saw Roy shrug in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The forest of Midrise seemed to be built like a maze; hours passed as they kept on getting lost. Peach suddenly stopped and began pulling her hair out of frustration.

"We're lost! We'll never get out of here alive!" cried Peach as she fell to the ground, twitching.

"Uh, Peach, we're almost out of here."

Peach's blue eyes realized what Cyrus meant… they were seven feet away from the exit.

"Oh… I-I knew that!"

"Sure you did," mumbled Cyrus as he looked at Link.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, I said nothing at all."

"Can we please move on before I'm going to have to attack!?" asked Sheik. Cyrus' and Peach's blue eyes looked from Sheik to Samus and they came to one conclusion… agree or face the consequences. They nodded and ran toward the exit.

Sunlight was finally revealed as they stepped outside and saw Hyrule Temple.

"Um… how did we get to Hyrule?"

"I think we have to go through Hyrule before we make it to the city of DS," replied Cyrus as they stared at the scenery… and they stared, and stared… still staring.

"I'M BORED!"

"Can we take a break? My feet are killing me and I'm exhausted."

After a lot of persuasion everyone agreed and they set their stuff to the side and began to find a place to camp.


	15. Not my fault

**Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses**

**Chapter fifteen**

Nightfall soon fell over the quiet temple, everyone found their own places to sleep. The girls slept under the cool shade of the balcony, while Link and Cyrus were sleeping on the too small platform. Cyrus was fast asleep as well as Link, but the girls however were chatting.

Zelda turned back to herself and was the most suspicious of Cyrus.

"Cyrus is weird. I don't know why but he scares me."

"I agree, after Roy's death he has been acting weird. Do you think maybe him being a medium is true?" asked Samus as she shivered at the thought and also because of the cold bitter air. Silence slowly paced between Zelda and Samus as Peach sat away from everyone.

"Peach, you've been really quiet… are you okay?"

She shook her head as she turned to the duo. Her blue eyes were full of tears.

"I miss Mario, I don't know if he's dead or not. Link is gone too and the world is being conquered by two crazy hands! How can I be okay at a time like this?!"

Zelda looked down at the ground, remembering that Link was dead. Along with the gradual tears that fell silence began working it's magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyrus kept on tossing and turning as he was fighting off the nightmares that kept on assaulting him. For the 5th time, he sat up screaming. After taking a few seconds to regain his posture, he realized that it was another nightmare. Cyrus' black hair was drenched in sweat, he felt like crying. The nightmares always returned; each were the same, all ended the same way… every smasher dead, and him choosing whether to save them or die.

He stood up, trying not to disturb Link from his slumber. Cyrus walked to where the girls were, hoping that they could tell him what his dream meant. As he got closer he heard the girls crying and talking harshly.

"I miss Mario!"

"At least Mario could be alive! Link is gone forever! I blame Cyrus; he's the one who wouldn't move out of the way of that car! Because of him Young Link is dead!" cried Zelda.

Cyrus wanted to tune out Zelda's accusations but there was more.

"Zelda please calm down."

"Calm down?! I don't think so; Cyrus is the reason why Link and Young Link are dead! The rest of the smashers are dead because of him!"

Cyrus' heart sank along with his hopes and self esteem. He got to where the girls were; Cyrus was controlling his feelings as he saw Zelda glare at him.

"Look who it is, it's the murderer Cyrus."

Cyrus said nothing, the bottle that held his feelings slightly cracked at the name.

"This is your entire fault that we're in this predicament! Bring everyone back!"

Zelda got up and charged toward Cyrus, about to attack him. Suddenly the bottle of emotions broke and Cyrus took a few punches before the anger and rage finally found its way out.

"STOP IT!!!" screamed Cyrus; his voice echoed into the distance, leaving silence and Zelda motionless.

"Cyrus…"

"I'm sick and tired of being called a murderer because I was just trying to protect myself! I'm even more annoyed because you along with everyone else think that every stupid thing is my fault! I've had it, I'm tired of being put down and being bullied by everyone!"

By now Cyrus' face was beat red, he was shaking now. The girls were silent, Zelda's face showed nothing but sorrow.

"I heard everything about how you think everyone's death is my fault! None of you were there at the mansion! None of you can imagine what it's like to lose a mother and never be able to make up with your father! You know what, I just don't care anymore! You think everything's all my fault? Then I would like to see you try and save everyone! Just… leave me alone, stop blaming everything on me. It wasn't my fault in the first place."

Cyrus began walking toward his platform and he whispered, "It wasn't my fault… it was the hands and their evil deeds."

Zelda's face was as pale as the moon when Cyrus left, anger was completely washed away. Samus and Peach swiftly changed the subject and decided to go to bed and maybe in the morning Cyrus would feel better.

The stillness of the night came as a horrific sight as the argument still played in Zelda's mind, leaving her thinking.

"_What if he was right? Maybe it wasn't his fault."_


	16. Apologizes?

**Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses**

**Chapter sixteen**

The sun rose as the aura of a pleasant day soon died as Cyrus woke up with tear stains on his face and his eyes were blood shot. His heart was broken, and his mind wasn't filled with any hope, instead was the feeling of guilt and sorrow.

He walked up to where the girls were, hoping that they wouldn't look at his face, that they wouldn't yell at him… he didn't feel like yelling back.

"Morning."

"… Good morning Cyrus."

Cyrus just walked past Zelda and Samus as they said their greetings but yet in the way he was walking it was as though he had forgotten that he was with someone else other than himself.

"Um, good morning," whispered Peach as she watched Cyrus stop in front of her. He looked at her, his eyes still filled with tears and pain.

"Morning…"

He then walked toward the exit to Hyrule Castle and waited for the trio to arrive behind him.

"Are we ready?"

Silence only answered Cyrus as he looked at Zelda then Peach then finally at Samus. He turned around and walked away from the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost noon when everyone agreed to stop and rest, after all they were in city of DS so they could relax even if it was for a few minutes. They went to a restaurant where they were ready to eat lunch, a decent lunch they haven't had in a while.

"May I take your orders?"

"Yes, I would like spaghetti and meatballs with a lot of sauce. And I would like a glass of water with that," said Peach as she looked at Zelda who was practically jumping out of her seat to say her order.

"I would like a cheeseburger with an extra order of fries, with a bottle of soda please."

"What kind of soda?"

"Any kind it really doesn't matter."

"Okay, anything else?" asked the waiter in an amazed tone. Samus placed her third glass of water on the table and said, "I would like another glass of water."

"And what do we say?"

"NOW!!"

"Okay, right away!" shouted the waiter as he dashed toward the kitchen. Samus leaned against her seat in amusement as she kicked the bag that had the small wolf, Link in it.

"Don't kick the bag, remember?"

"Fine."

"Where do we go now?" asked Zelda in a low tone.

"Nowhere," replied Samus as she glared at both Cyrus and Zelda, "not until you apologize to Cyrus and Cyrus tells us his side of the whole-"

"No."

"Well okay then! I won't say I'm sorry then."

"You have nothing to be sorry about you ungrateful bitch."

"What?! What did you just call me!?"

"Excuse me but here's you order."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!!" shouted Cyrus and Zelda as they both got up.

"I can't stay here with her here!"

"I can't _breathe _the same air as this little bastard!" yelled Zelda as she stormed off to the girls bathroom, leaving a very furious Cyrus behind.

Samus and Peach slowly looked at Cyrus who was gritting his teeth and he was prepared to attack her when or if she came back.

"CYRUS!! SIT!! NOW!!!"

He sat down, Samus just stared at the screaming Peach as the order was placed in front of her. She gave the waiter $50 and he swiftly walked away.

"Are you feeling okay Peach? I don't think I've ever seen you yell."

"Just shut up and drink your water."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda was looking in the mirror waiting for Peach or Samus to come into the bathroom and say how it was Cyrus' fault for saying that stuff to her but no one arrived. She punched the mirror and watched the blood run out of her hand as though it was a river of pure beauty.

"_What does he know? He's just a damn messed up boy who murdered his own father! What do I care, I could just walk away now but yet I don't! WHY!!??"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tears were everywhere as Zelda came out of the bathroom, no one was talking but yet no one was there except the trio she left behind. Samus was avoiding eye contact with Peach, Peach was ready to scream at anyone who said anything, and Cyrus… was gone from the table.

"Where's Cyrus?"

"… He left. Crying."

"Well that saves me making him-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'D JUST LET A LITTLE BOY CRY BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO SELFISH TO SAY SORRY!! I HATE YOU! AND I'M SURE EVERYONE ELSE DOES TOO! EVEN LINK WOULD HATE YOU!!"

"SHUT UP!! Link would never-"

"Then prove it!!"

Peach's eyes were filled with tears, along with Zelda's, suddenly Samus stood up, her eyes filled with anger and rage, much more scarier than Zelda and Peach combined.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU GOD DAMN BITCHES!!!"

Peach and Zelda stared wide eyed at Samus as she forced them both to sit down and stay sitting.

"Now, stop bringing more pain to Cyrus than needed. There is no comment! Shut up Zelda, shut up Peach… and stay that way! I'm going to get Cyrus and you're both going to apologize right now damn it!!" shouted Samus as she walked out of the restaurant.

"You deserve to be shot Zelda. I mean-"

"Shut up."

"You didn't even give Cyrus a chance to tell his story and-"

"Shut… up."

"You'll never learn! You're just a selfish bitch just like what everyone says! He never did though!! You were his role model until last night!!"

"Shut……what?" said Zelda as she looked at the table.

"He like you because you listened to reasons before you judged but he never gave up on being your follower. Then last night came and you broke his heart. You didn't even say that you didn't mean it. I don't care if you never apologize for abandoning him, I care if you never apologize for breaking his heart," explained Peach as her eyes were flooded with tears, just like Zelda's were now.

Samus came back with a crying Cyrus as he covered his tears with his hands.

"I'm sorry."

"…Cyrus, I'm sorry I blamed you for everything. It was wrong of me and I should've never said that. I was mad. I never meant it. I'm sorry I never listened to you, I'm sorry I never cared until now, I'm sorry I didn't say anything kind to you today! I was wrong and it'll never happen again! Please… forgive me."

"Cyrus, can you forgive her?" asked Samus as she looked at Cyrus who wasn't crying any more.

"Y-yea. She went through enough torture of apologizing to me for so many things. I guess I can just forgive her. I won't be so emotional about this again. I'm a hero and now I'm gonna prove it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This wasn't part of the plan."

"Does that mean that I win the bet?"

"Yes! Here's your penny and let's concentrate on destroying him!" shouted the sinister voice as Master Hand stared at Cyrus. He then crackled with laughter as he just thought of an idea.

"Follow me Crazy."

"Okay!"

**Okay I finally updated! Don't kill me now. Anyways, sorry for the use of swear words, I was angry while I was writing this, I was even crying! Anyways please read and review!**


	17. Zelda Flirting?

**Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses**

**Chapter seventeen**

The door of the restaurant slammed shut as Zelda, Peach, Samus and finally Cyrus left with their stomachs satisfied and their minds cleared up of the horrible memory. Zelda opened up the bag and saw Link happy to see them for the first time that day.

"Hey there cutie! Who's a cutie, yes you are!"

"I feel left out," said Peach who then crowded around the little wolf and began to admire it with Zelda and eventually Samus joined in leaving Cyrus unable to get the disturbing thought out of his head. He cleared his throat and saw everyone's attention on him.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Whenever someone clears their throat, that usually means that they have to make a big announcement. You do have a big announcement right?"

"Yea. I was just curious, now that we don't have anything that would lead the Hands this way, where do we go from now? That and what are we going to do? I mean well… we could just forget the Hands but yet I want revenge."

"I say we find some evidence and put them in court!" shouted Peach as she stood in a heroic position and waited for a response.

"Um, the Hands are all powerful, there is no way they would go to court. Be smarter than that Peach."

"Well sorry for sticking to regular facts!"

"Come on, I think we need to be in disguise, just in case they do find us," said Cyrus as he pointed toward a clothing store and they all ran toward it with glee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Master Hand was pacing around the alley way waiting for the perfect moment to strike the remaining smashers and the apprentice, but no moment made the waiting painless.

"COME ON!! Where the hell are they!?"

"Relax man. Life will point us in the right-"

"Don't start that hippie stuff again! I'm not waiting for the right moment in life! I'm going to follow them and I'll kill them all!!" shouted Master Hand as he stared at the smashers running to the clothing store. He then crackled with delight as another idea came into his devious mind.

"Crazy, let me borrow your cell phone."

"Okay man. Here you go dude."

"Quit the hippie crap right now. Now lets see how to use this… I think it's this button," explained Master Hand as he pressed a button on the cell phone. Master Hand was ready to push the numbers to each of their cell phones but then something sprayed in Master Hands… face?

"OW!! IT BURNS!! What is this piece of-"

"Don't swear man. There are children present."

"…What is this?"

"That must be that phony phone I carry with me. It sprays some sort of cat urine or something really bad to smell," said Crazy Hand softly as he listened to Master Hand screaming.

"Don't you carry a _real _phone? One that doesn't spray anything?" asked Master Hand once he stopped screaming and he was pure red. Crazy Hand took out a normal looking cell phone and threw it to the sore Hand that was his brother. "Thanks. If only you gave me that before."

"Your welcome."

"Okay now to dial the right cell phone number."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay how about this wardrobe? Does it look okay?" questioned Zelda as she showed off the blue jeans and pink t-shirt. Peach was wearing a red mini skirt and a black tank top that blended well with the background of the store they were in.

Samus and Cyrus was still in the dressing room, refusing to come out.

"I have to say no. I think that you need to wear a skirt rather than jeans with that shirt… better yet get a better looking shirt."

"Screw that! At least I can run in this."

"Um, do we really have to come out? I hate this outfit that Peach picked out," said Cyrus as he hit the wall where Samus was. "Ow."

"YES! Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Can't be that bad? Oh it's bad."

Samus was the first one to come out… she was dressed in a blue mini skirt and a blue tank top brought out the true beauty that lied deep in her eyes. Her face was pink as she tried to walk in the new sneakers.

"I hate this. Cyrus, come out already! I'm out so come on!"

The door opened slightly and the only thing anyone saw was Cyrus' face, a pale face that clearly stated that he was too nervous to move.

"If any of you laugh then I'm not leaving this place."

"JUST GET OUT HERE!"

Cyrus opened the door all the way to reveal him wearing stylish royal blue jeans and a blood red t-shirt that was slightly baggy on him and his hair was no longer red but it seemed to be a dark blue color.

"How did your hair turn to blue?"

"I tripped and when I said 'ow' my hair just turned blue… what do you guys think?"

"I like it. It matches perfectly on you!" exclaimed Peach as she hugged him.

"You look so cute in that outfit!"

"You look great too Zelda," replied Cyrus as he blushed furiously as Zelda blushed as well. Samus and Peach watched as the blushing continued.

"Do you get the feeling that they are in lo-"

"No we're not! We're just commenting on each other's clothes!"

"Sure you are."

Suddenly a Metroid theme on the piano played along with a Mushroom Kingdom theme out of nowhere. Zelda and Cyrus stared at Samus and Peach.

"You still had electronics with you?!"

"I didn't know! I thought my cell was lost with the rest of my suit and Peach thought she ditched it!" shouted Samus as she crushed the cell under her new sneakers.

"Okay lets get out of here!"

They ran out as fast as they came into the building but they didn't expect what happened next. Peach tripped over a body… a little boy's body. His hair was a blonde color, and his face was covered in blood. Cyrus stopped dead in his tracks and he saw the image of Young Link appearing next to the boy as Peach got up. He then realized that he was falling to the ground.

"Cyrus! This is no time to be lying around, get up!"

"Young Link… he's right here!"

"Huh? You're crazy. Come on!"

"He's… right here. Staring at me. Ow… my head hurts now!" yelled Cyrus as the horrifying images came up again, surrounding all of the smashers in a vortex of disaster and sad memories.

"AH!! NO!! MARIO!! LINK!! MAKE IT STOP!!!"

"I'm… trying. AH!! ROY!! MARTH!!! Wait… I can't… feel… any pulse. Am I dead?"

"There's only one way to stop this!!"

Zelda walked over to Cyrus with her ears covered to avoid listening to the screams of Young Link and Link. She grabbed Cyrus and head butted him with a force that seemed to come from no where. His eyes stared at her but he screamed as he saw the image of Mario and Luigi's faces that were stabbed by a knife and how every other smasher were laying in the street with their eyes staring at him.

"MAKE IT STOP NOW!!" cried Cyrus as tears fell to the ground where Young Link was. Zelda stared at the terrified faces of everyone but yet no one dared to move.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand then appeared ready to take an advantage to the situation, they approached the distracted Zelda and screaming Cyrus. Then that's when something weird happened… Cyrus' eyes turned into a charcoal black and he then stood up.

"Leave us alone you demons!!"

"Huh? AH! The Hands!"

Cyrus then shot a ball of shadow and darkness, it wasn't long before the trio made out that was a shadow ball attack… Mewtwo's attack. He then made two swords appear from the ground below him and he charged toward the hands, stabbing them with the Falchion blade and Sword of Seals.

"MAKE THE PAIN STOP!!"

"Okay you might've won t this time but you won't next time!" shouted Master Hand as they both teleported away.

Cyrus' eyes turned back to their normal color and his face turned into a sickly pale color. Zelda still stared at Cyrus as though he was crazy and possessed.

"Cyrus?"

"I… AH!!"

"What's going on?"

"I know! It's when the Hands are nearby! We have to knock him out somehow!" shouted Peach as the roar of screams soon quieted down.

Cyrus released his grip of his head and fell into Zelda's open arms. He looked dead in the eyes of Zelda which made her afraid. She felt for a pulse but she felt a pulse but no breath.

"Oh god! Mouth to mouth time!!"

"What?!"

Before Zelda could explain the situation she placed her lips on Cyrus' and she kissed him. She swiftly pulled away and saw Cyrus blushing madly as she stood up.

"What the crap!?"

"Um… I'll explain on the way to the Mansion."

"We're going all the way back?" asked Samus as she took off her sneaker and threw it at Zelda.

"Yes, we're going to confuse the Hands by going back. Maybe Cyrus can find something there that might kill the Hands, once for all."

"Zelda… I saw Roy, Link… and Mario. I hate this gift!! It's a curse!!" cried Cyrus as he sprung into Zelda's arms and cried.

"It's okay, you're still here with us. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you again."

**Okay so there's Chapter seventeen. Please have faith in me, I realized I can only write at night when everyone is asleep so no one can read my ideas… including my father. Please review!**


	18. Tears

**Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses**

**Chapter eighteen**

The sun was setting over the horizon as the smashers walked toward the ruins that was once the beautiful mansion. Tears were rolling down their faces as they entered the charcoaled ruins.

"Here we are… home sweet home," whispered Zelda as she scanned the area. The debris flew into the air as they walked along the floor where so many illusions laid in front of Cyrus. He hid in his own head as if he was trying to escape how Link died under his watch.

"Cyrus? Hello? Earth to Cyrus."

"Sorry… I'm sorry Zelda. He died under my care, I'm so sorry," said Cyrus as the tears fell on the charcoal.

"I'm over it. He's in a better place I'm sure of it."

"Yea. I want to make it up to you, I just don't know how."

"Forget it. I'm not sad about it anymore. Just help us find the Hands and kill them."

"But how? I keep on having those head aches over and over again. What now?" asked Cyrus as he then saw Roy, Young Link and Marth standing next to the girls.

"Don't doubt these girls. They're one of a kind."

"It's either you fight now or you cower in fear as life passes your eyes. Everyone has a fear and eventually those fears are put aside to protect someone close to you," said Roy as he smiled at the now shocked kid.

"Hey, um can you excuse me for a second?"

"Sure."

The girls left Cyrus alone with the three spirits that were frowning in fear.

"You said fear is something you can put behind… but yet fear hasn't left your soul. You also said that life can carry you but I see that it's just dragging you. I hear the voices of the dead but I ignored them all my life. Roy… I don't want to die. I only have what seems like minutes and seconds to live. When do I die and leave forever?" questioned Cyrus as crystal tears fell onto the charcoal once again.

"You have only 2 days to live. So what's it going to be? Protect these girls and save the world from the Hands or be a coward and let the life of those important to you fly and you'll never see them again!"

"SHUT UP!! I can't take it anymore! I want to destroy the Hands but yet, I can't do it in 2 days! I'm going to die before I get to save the world."

"Cyrus l-"

"NO! Look I've had enough! I don't want to hear the dead anymore! I don't want to listen anymore! Just leave me alone… I can't…"

"Roy, let's leave him alone. He doesn't want to listen. Let's follow his last wish. He won't be around long enough to say sorry anyways," said Marth as he disappeared into the gentle breeze blowing by. Roy disappeared with tears in his eyes and with a soft sniffle, but Young Link did not leave.

"Go away Young Link."

"I know why you're crying now. This is how you met your father that night right?"

"You remember my tale on that?"

"Yeah. That haunted me for months. I mean from being a young innocent boy to an alone sorry kid doesn't leave your mind that easily… especially when you're the one that went through that."

"My mom died and after that my father just, snapped. He always punched me and nearly killed me everyday. But when he actually tried to kill me this time, I defended myself, the only way I could. I tripped him but the knife he had flew in the air and it stabbed him in the chest. I tried to revive him but all I did was get my hands and face drenched with blood and tears. I should've never came here when that happened."

"Cyrus, you'll always be my friend. And I know that you would never make us leave for your own selfish reasons. I can take a hint though, you want us to leave? We'll go. But can you bring us back, back to life. I want to be loved again, and I hate seeing Zelda, Peach and Samus crying right now."

"What? They're crying?" questioned Cyrus as he turned toward them and saw them crying. He felt his eyes well up with tears of despair as he saw Young Link cry too and finally disappearing without another word. "Young Link!"

"I'm sorry!! I never meant anything I said! I was wrong! You really can see the dead and you were being truthful that night you entered our life!!" cried Zelda as she blocked her tears from hitting the floor.

"It's no problem. We just have to find the Hands quickly before 2 days are up or else I won't be able to have my revenge and revive all the smashers that are dead."

Tears were falling like raindrops as they crowded toward each other and spilled out their sorrow and sadness to get ready to kill the Hands, once and for all.

**I cried while writing this… I hope you're all happy that I've finally updated again. I hope you'll all forgive me for my delay and I'll write as much as possible. Please review and have faith in me.**


	19. Surpise

**Midnight Gifts, Dawn Curses**

**Chapter nineteen**

The glistening moon shinned with brilliance as the night seemed to pass like a gentle breeze that eventually would die down. Cyrus and Zelda were wide awake as everyone else was fast asleep.

"So… what you're telling me is that you have only a couple more days to live before you die?"

"Pretty much. Wanna help?"

"Of course I do. I owe you that much," said Zelda as she stared in the sky, her sapphire eyes were blinded by the light of the moon.

"How though, that's my only question."

"Well if the Hands are attracted to electronics then lets give them electronics."

"What are you thinking Zelda?"

"Simple, the Hands found us due to some dumb cell phones right? So all we have to do is get them to follow an electronic signal from here and attack them when they least expect it."

"That sounds risky. What if this is what they are planning on doing?" asked Cyrus as he looked at Zelda who was staring right back.

"I know that I might seem stupid, but-"

"No that's not what I meant. I mean when the Hands are around a headache hits me and those images surround me like a mirror chamber. How can I fight something I can't concentrate on?"

"Listen to me though. I know somewhere in your heart there is a wish that is dying to come out. Please just, just tell me why you want so much revenge on the Hands if you never met the smashers."

Silence was a melody that didn't seize to leave the duo alone as Cyrus looked down on the ground and looked up at Zelda and sighed.

"I know that the Hands did something with my father, he was never like that. He was always kind and caring but then… he changed. I think that I might've died if I didn't do what I did. I want to kill the Hands but I can't if I can't concentrate on my surroundings rather than my memories."

"…That's it. Come with me," whispered Zelda as she grabbed his hand and they ran to a ledge. Cyrus looked up and saw a spirit of Link and Fox looking down at them.

"Wait, stop. I have to do this. Be right back."

Cyrus looked at Zelda, she nodded in agreement and Cyrus jumped the walls as though he had wings. Fox and Link motioned him to sit down and chat.

"Hi, long time no see. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Can you two help me with something? I need a way to tune out my memories and fight."

"How would you feel if you traded every memory you have to gain a power? That way you won't have to force your memories out," explained Fox as he held two swords. Cyrus instantly remembered them being the Falchion, Marth's sword and the Sword of Seals, Roy's legendary blade.

"Depends, will I die still?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"I can live with that, just keep the memories that would keep me determined to live and save anyone in the process."

"Gotcha. Link, give him the power."

Link looked up and pushed Cyrus off of the edge. The swords were falling past him as he saw the dust fly off of them, and just when he saw the ground he caught the blades and suddenly he was stopped in mid air.

He looked down and saw that he was floating, he looked to see if any of the spirits had saved him but he saw what looked like metal wings.

"What the… Cyrus, you have wings?" questioned Zelda as she stared wide eyed at him as he landed with the blades in his hands.

"What is this suppose to do now?"

"Attract the Hands. Be prepared to fight you two, get everyone up and prepare them for the battle of their lives. Trust us, this won't be an easy battle to win," replied Link as he looked at Zelda and whispered, "make sure Zelda doesn't get hurt. She's all I have to live for."

"You got it!"

Cyrus looked at his wings as he flew in the air, catching every glimpse of the ruins that he could capture. He then saw the horrific Hands on a rampage to get to the mansion to fight for the true glory and desired future.

"Get ready, Zelda, get Peach and Samus up and keep Link hidden!"

"Alright, then what?"

"Be ready to fire magic at the twitchy Hand called Crazy Hand."

"What about Peach and Samus?" asked Zelda as she was next to them.

"Get them to fight with you, Master Hand is my target."

Zelda woke Samus and Peach up in one fast slap across the face and Cyrus waited as the Hands approached with each minute that passed.

The light of the early morning sun was rising in the horizon but the Hands were black figures with an angry vengeance that would soon be their worse enemy… will this battle turn out for the worse or will fate be a shield, protecting them all?

**I don't know if you all like the idea of Cyrus gaining Metal Wings but at least it was something to help him. I hope you read and review soon!**


End file.
